Power conversion modules widely available as self-contained modular assemblies are typically intended to be used as components in larger power systems. A power conversion module may be an AC-DC or DC-DC power converter and is typically available in a wide variety of electrical ratings within a custom and standardized package configuration. Consider, for example, that a family of power conversion modules may be offered in a standard mechanical package having either identical or very similar physical dimensions with identical or similar lead arrangements. One power conversion module in the family may be configured to receive power at an input voltage of 48 VDC and produce a 5 VDC output at a specified maximum power level, while another module in the family, available in the same mechanical package with identical or similar lead configurations, may be configured to receive power at the same (48 VDC) or different (e.g. 300 VDC) input voltage and produce the same (5 VDC) or different (12 VDC) output voltage. Power system designers may combine power conversion modules from the same or different families with or without additional circuitry to create an application-specific power system. Such power conversion modules are commercially available in various form factors and power levels. Examples of power conversion modules include Vicor HD Brick, VI Chip, and CHiP modules (manufactured by Vicor Corporation, Andover, Mass., USA, www.vicorpower.com).
Galvanic isolation between input and output is often required in power systems, particularly in systems converting power received from utilities. Isolation may be used for safety, e.g., to isolate selected portions of a circuit from high voltages in another part of a circuit, and/or they may be used to minimize or prevent disturbances in one portion of a circuit that might otherwise be caused by normal-mode or common-mode signals in another part of a circuit. Signal isolators may be used to pass control signal or status information between the input and output of an isolated power adapter. Many types of digital and analog signal isolators are known that use optical, magnetic, or capacitive mediums for communicating across an isolation boundary.